Body Switch
by Akio Desusta
Summary: Body switch with a rival for a day One Shot Disclaimer I don't own naruto
**Body Switch**

 **Summary: Body switch with a rival for a day One Shot**

The day was as usual, really boring, right now we can see two figures training on a Shiruken throwing. Okay lets zoom in closer, now the figures began to take shape of two teenage boys one in a 'kill me' jump suit and one wearing a high collar T-shirt.

They were both throwing in their respective place until a shiruken misdirected and ended up in the guy with the long collar shirts guy's spot. "Whoops, my bad Sasuke I miscalculated the wind direction and threw it a bit off" The guy in orange stated with a sheepish expression.

"Naruto-baka , get the shiruken and get out my way. Your just waying me down" Sasuke said in his usual brooding self.

The guy now known as naruto took offense to that and started yelling " Hey if anybody is waying anybody down, its you DAMIT!" It continued with them arguing like this for hours.

"Hmph.. "They both did at the same time.

"My, My you boys looks like you two have a problem" An old lady came out of no where " I might have a sol..." She was cut off when they both left.

"Old hag, I'm not the mood right now. I'm going home." Sasuke said as he began to walk off.

"Yeah, sorry I have to go too. Need some sleep since tomorrow is the day Kaka-sensei finally decide to train us."Naruto said as he waved her goodbye.

"Foolish children they don't want to do it the easy way, fine lets do it the hard way" She said as she smiled mischievously and began to do some handseals and slammed it to the ground, chakra following naruto and sasuke until it reached their shadows. What they didn't know was that their shadow began to change to each others shadow.

 **The Next Morning**

Naruto woke up to the sound of banging at his door. _'ugh.. why me'_ he thought as he heard more banging "Alright, alright cool your jets. Jeez" he said as he went to the door to only see himself in the door way. "huh.. did I create clones when I was asleep?" he asked as he tried to dispell it.

Earlier that morning at a brooding emo's house. Sasuke woke up and did what he usual do in the morning: taking a shower, and brushing his teeth. He was still a bit tired from last night so he had his eyes close the whole time.

Sasuke washed his face and felt awake and was about to exit the bathroom to get some tomatoes when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' was heard all around the village and then the people that were up saw a streak of black running on the roof tops.

This is where we are now "NARUTO WHY ARE YOU IN MY BODY!" sasuke roared and tried to punch him but the punch was clumsy and naruto dodged without even trying and punched sasuke in the stomach.

"huh when did I learn that technique? and isn't the clone supposed to be dispelled when its hit? Oh well, too troublsome to figure out" Naruto said as he closed the door and maybe the clone will decide to dispell itself.

Naruto went to the bathroom as usual with his eyes open but wasn't paying attention to himself and washed his face and started breakfast.

He walked out of his apartment and saw the clone still there and did things to it that he wasn't able to do yesterday _'wow I know I trained hard and all but I didn't know that it paid off this much'_ was his thoughts as of now.

He walked down the street and was curious, the villagers they were smiling at _him._ He grew more curious when he noticed that girls were hiding behind power poles staring at him with predatory eyes and sweated and thought _'why's everyone acting different today'_ when out of no where the girls behind him jumped in the air and latched onto him and started asking him on dates and to be his friends _'okay now I'm getting scared. Gotta get out of here'_ and found a log nearby and replaced himself with it.

 _'WHATS GOING ON!'_ He began to panic.

At the other side of the village sasuke was running around like a headless chicken trying to find naruto. He also noticed that he was being glared at by all the villagers and shinobi alike. And bumped into someone, he didn't even bother apologize and tried to keep looking for naruto when he was surrounded.

"TODAY IS THE DAY YOU DIE DEMON" they all yelled and tried to jump him. He jumped up to the roof and started running, not without injuries though. _'whats wrong with these people'_ he thought as he kept on running with a mob behind him.

Back to naruto, right now he wasn't having a time of his life and wished he had his old life back. " A place to hide, a place to hide" he muttered and then saw sakura motioning for him to follow her and he was glad that she was still 'normal' "Thank god Sakura-cha..." He was cut off when sakura latched onto him and tried to kiss him "NOT YOU TOO" he screamed as he began to run away again and went into the bathroom when the girls lose sight of him.

He went into the bathroom and stared at himself with his mouth gaping "uhm...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

The old women last night smirked when she heard all the commotions coming from the village "Now they would learn there lesson to not ignore an old lady like myself"

Sasuke heard the scream and went towards the direction it was coming from. "Naruto you in here" he whispered in the bathroom not wanting his pursuers to find him.

"Yeah" Naruto whispered back in a weak voice " Did you do something yesterday to make this happen?" He asked and sasuke shook his head.

"Why would I want to switch bodies with you" He said in a harsh whisper.

"I think I know what happened to us yesterday" Naruto said and seeing sasuke motioning for him to continue " I think the old lady from yesterday did this" He stated.

"How would a stupid old lady do this?" he asked.

"Uhm.. MAYBE SHE WAS THE ONLY PERSON WE SAW YESTERDAY!" He said sarcastically.

"Even if it was her how do we find her?" Sasuke asked, wanting his body back and wants his old life back. Fangirls were better then getting beaten.

"I think we should work together to find her"Naruto said and saw sasuke about to retort "If we find her we don't have to look for each other that way" he stated.

Sasuke nodded with hesitation and with that they began their search and couldn't find her anywhere.

"Theres only one place left we haven't looked"Naruto started.

"Training ground 7" Sasuke finished his sentence.

When they reached the training ground they saw the same old lady there meditating.

"Hey we know its you who swapped our bodies!"Naruto yelled at her catching her attention "Switch us back now!" he yelled.

"I don't know what your talking about" She said with an innocent eyes.

"Don't play dumb with us, you were the only one we made contact with yesterday!" Sasuke said.

"Now, Now is that anyway to talk to the only person who can change your bodies back to normal?" she said with a smirk.

The remained silent and apologized for yesterday and asked politely to be changed back to normal.

The old lady agreed but she set up a long lecture on friendship if they want to get their bodies back.

"Thanks miam, we are truly sorry for what we did yesterday" naruto said.

"And we promise to pass on your way of friendship and thank you for helping us out" Sasuke added as the old lady dimissed them.

The old lady smiled and poofed into their sensei. " Well there you go Sandaime-sama thats how you get teamwork to get better" Kakashi said as he saw the 3rd got out behind the tree and nodded.

"Indeed it is" He said as they both shunshined away.

 **Okay thats the end of my first one shot so tell what you think and yup I know it was boring so I send all your criticism here.**

 **Ja~Ne**


End file.
